The Things They Left Behind
by LittleTayy
Summary: Novel & Short Story Title Challenge. When Derek, Emily and their family disappear after someone threatens them, the team are devastated. However two years later a case in the outskirts of Boise, Idaho may just bring them back. WIP.
1. Prologue

**The Things They Left Behind**

_Chapter One _

_They Left Them Behind_

* * *

_**Prompt: Stephen King – The Things They Left Behind**_

* * *

_2 Years Earlier_

They packed their bags quickly and quietly.

They stuffed clothes, toys and whatever else would fit in them.

They turned off their cells and told the kids they were going away for a little while.

They left in the middle of the night, not wanting to alert anyone of what they were doing.

They drove for hours, a real destination not in mind, just knowing they had to get out of DC.

They finally stopped somewhere just out of Pierre, South Dakota, staying for a week before moving on.

They eventually found a nice little town just outside of Boise, Idaho, deciding to settle there, far away from their life in DC.

They bought a quaint little four bedroom house, big enough for the little family of four, soon to be five they now had.

They changed their names; Derek to Marcus, Emily to Rachel, Alexandra to Leah and Toby to Jordan. Their last names changed from Morgan to Shaw. They changed their hair and professions too. They didn't want to be found. Ever.

* * *

When Hotch heard the news he decided not to worry them at home. He was going to wait til morning to tell them but when he approached their home at half past eight the next day he could just feel that something was wrong. Their car wasn't there and the back gate was open. Knocking cautiously on the front door he realised it was open and a feeling of dread couldn't help but wash over him. Entering the house with his gun drawn, Hotch quickly cleared the first floor, his fear only growing upon discovering no one to be there. He noticed certain things were missing; family photo's, the kid's favourites toys and other such things. Creeping slowly up the stairs, he couldn't help but feel he wasn't going to like what he found or more precisely what he wouldn't find. He was right to feel that way because as he looked around the second floor of their house the feeling in the pit of his stomach got worse. Checking the children's rooms first he saw that the closets and drawers had been raided, stray clothes strewn across the beds. Certain toys had been taken and others left in what had obviously been a rushed departure. Moving on from the children's rooms, Hotch moved forward to the master bedroom already knowing what he was going to find. Pushing open their bedroom door he sighed at the note he saw lying in the centre of the bed. Stepping into the room he reached out and took the note paper from atop the bed covers. Unfolding the paper he sighed at the obvious script of one Emily Morgan.

_He found us. It just isn't safe anymore. Don't try to find us. You won't. We're sorry it had to come to this. All our love, Derek and Em. _

Placing the note in his pocket, Hotch pulled out his cell phone, hitting speed dial 3; Rossi's number, after a few rings Rossi picked up.

"Dave, its Hotch. He found them already and now they're gone," Hotch told him solemnly.

* * *

The things they left behind were much more then just possessions; they left their family.

* * *

_AN: Alright, so my self-imposed sabbatical is almost over. So in celebration of that, here is my newest multi-chap fic. I have many others planned but I thought since I've desperately been wanting to do one of these that I'd make this one my first! This is done for the _Novel and Short Story Prompt Challenge_ by Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27. Anyway, if you haven't checked out their challenge yet do so now! It's awesomely cool. So I guess that's enough shameless advertising but yeah check it out. _

_Oh please read and review. If you have any ideas as to where this could go let me know and I'll see if I can work it in! :) CT. _


	2. Mourning the Dead

**The Things They Left Behind**

_Chapter Two_

_Mourning the Dead _

* * *

_**Prompt- **_**A Traitor to Memory – Elizabeth George**

* * *

_Present Day _

Emily Morgan, also known as Rachel Shaw, ushered her two young children down the church steps, carrying her youngest on her hip as people flooded out the open church doors. She stopped halfway down the stairs, turning to look for her husband who was shaking hands with Jeremiah Blackwell's father. Jeremiah, along with his wife and two kids had been close friends with Emily and her family.

They'd also been slaughtered mercilessly in their home only a week ago, the latest victims of an apparent serial killer. The local police where overwhelmed with the fact that a serial killer was terrorising their city and soon, they knew the BAU would be called in. It was only a matter of time before Emily and Derek would have to face their past once more.

Emily stood watching her husband and thinking about what would eventually come when she felt a slight tug on her black dress skirt. Looking down at the cherubic face of her little boy she smiled briefly, running her hand through his hair.

"Mama," he said, his small hand curling around the hem of her skirt.

"Yes Jordan?" She replied, moving slowly down the church steps, pulling Jordan's hand from her skirt hem and into her hand.

"Can we go to the park and get ice-cream?" He asked innocently, staring up at her with bright, innocent eyes. Emily wasn't sure what to say but was saved from speaking when Leah turned around shook her head at her younger brother.

"We can't go get ice-cream Jordy; it's a sad day 'member?" Leah said in a very 'grown-up' voice. Emily smiled down at her two children, guiding them to the side of the steps to wait for Derek. She set Hannah down beside them and squatted down to their level, her serious face on.

"Leah's right Jordy, we can't go get ice-cream today because today is a sad day. Remember we're going to say goodbye to Latoya and Isaiah and their mommy and daddy today. We can go to the park and get ice-cream tomorrow though, okay?" Emily explained, not sure how well Jordan had actually understood what she'd said.

"Alright Mama, but can we not say goodbye to anymore people," Jordan replied sadly, making Emily hug him tightly.

"I'll try baby," she whispered, hating that her children had been exposed to death at such a young age.

Pulling away she noticed Derek standing next to her and smiled up at him sadly. He leant down, kissing her temple and picking Hannah up at the same time. Emily straightened up too, taking hold of Jordan's hand and instructing Leah to hold her brother's hand. Derek wrapped an arm around her waist and quietly led them to their car.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear. Emily nodded about to answer when someone called out to them.

"Marcus, Rachel!" Dalia Reynolds called out to them, catching them up. "You are coming to the wake aren't you? You two were so close to Jeremiah and Leslie. I think Mrs. Blackwell wants you there," She told them, her eyes red from crying and a handkerchief in her hand. Dalia Reynolds had been the Blackwell's neighbour; her youngest daughter was their babysitter and had also been the Blackwell's babysitter too.

"Of course Dalia," Derek replied, glancing at Emily and their children. "We're just going to take the kids home first, it's been a long day."

Dalia nodded sympathetically, squeezing Emily's shoulder lightly before turning and heading back to her own family.

Emily sighed heavily, closing her eyes as she fought to keep her emotions at bay. It had been hard to say goodbye to one of her only true friends in this small town. She and Leslie had hit it off right away and soon they had become close, maybe even best friends; even though she still kept that title for JJ and Garcia.

It also worried her that families, much like her own; white mother, black father and mixed children, were being targeted. It was a definite type and Emily knew all too well the type of person who would commit crimes like these. She knew that with the Blackwell's being the fourth family to be murdered that it was only going to be a matter of time before they bought in the BAU.

Arriving at their dark SUV, Emily was pulled from her thoughts as Jordan asked for help climbing into the backseat. Looking towards the other side she saw Derek, an already sleeping Hannah in his arms, placing her carefully in her car seat. She quickly picked Jordan up, plopping him down in his booster seat and buckling him up before letting Leah slide into her seat beside him. She brushed a kiss to Leah's temple before clicking on the child safety lock and closing the door, making her way towards the passenger's side.

Climbing tiredly into the seat she leant her head back to rest against the headrest, her head falling to the side to watch Derek drive. He started the car, his right hand leaving the steering wheel to lace his hand with hers, giving it a light squeeze. She smiled back at him faintly as her eyes fell closed and she let the stress of the day wash away.

Neither of them noticed the man sitting on the bench, his tattered hat covering his face and an old dirty trench coat covering his thin frame. He pulled a prepaid cell phone out of his pocket, quickly snapping photo's of the family getting in the car and then of their number plates. It'd taken 2 years for him to find them again and he had something spectacular planned for them. Smirking he stood from his seat, picked up the newspaper beside him and popped a cigarette in his mouth, walking in the direction of the car he'd just watched leave.

* * *

_BAU Headquarters, Quantico, Virginia_

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau stood watching as her team filed into the conference room, coffees in hand and grim faces in place. She waited until they were all seated before beginning the briefing and clicking on the TV.

"In the last six weeks, four families in Dalton, which is basically the south side of Boise, Idaho, have been murdered in their homes. Each family was a typical suburban family; mother, father and two or three kids. However, all the families were bi-racial; African-American father, white mother and mix raced children. The local police have never had a case like this before and are desperate for help," JJ told them, clicking through the various crime scene photos. When the team didn't say anything else JJ continued, "The latest victims were Jeremiah and Leslie Blackwell and their two children, Latoya and Isaiah. Isaiah was only 4 years old, his youngest victim yet. They were killed in their homes, the UnSub forces them to have a family dinner before taking them into the lounge room and slits their throats. He kills the children first, makes the parents watch. The weird thing is that there is an hour difference between the children's time of death and the parents," JJ finished, turning to the group again.

SSA Jasmine Franke, the agent that had replaced Emily, flicked through the files her gaze constantly stopping on the dead little children. Looking up she studied the faces of the other team members, knowing by just the look on their faces that the victims reminded them of their old team mates.

Everyone knew the story of the married Agents Emily and Derek Morgan, it'd become common knowledge. A year after their second child had been born, an UnSub had become obsessed with the couple, even going as far as to kidnap and hold them for two weeks. The UnSub had been caught and prosecuted, sentenced to jail for 20 years but had escaped a year into his imprisonment causing the couple to pack up and flee, never to be seen again. Breaking out of her reverie, Jasmine tuned in as SSA Julius Deaton asked a question.

"Are we thinking this is a racially motivated killer? It seems like he's punishing the parents for being together, like he doesn't think a white woman should be with a black man," Julius asked, the other agents around the table nodded in agreement at the suggestion.

"That could be the case but until we get a solid profile we can't rule anything out," Rossi said, flicking through the case files dubiously.

"Alright, wheels up in 30. We'll brief more on the plane," Hotch told the team, closing the case file and heading toward his office.

The rest of the team filed out after him, JJ and Garcia the last to leave. As JJ headed off to her office, most likely to phone Will and Henry, Garcia stopped outside Hotch's door, pausing for a moment before knocking.

"Come in."

Garcia entered hesitantly, clutching her laptop to her chest defensively. She watched him through her glasses, trying to dissect his mood. She perched on the edge of the seat across from him, resting her prized laptop on her knees. Hotch looked up curiously before asking, "Did you need something Garcia?"

"Uh, well Sir, you told me to inform you if there were any sightings or activity of Chad Salisbury," Garcia told him, looking very uncomfortable. Hotch immediately stiffened, looking up at Garcia gesturing for her to continue.

"Well Sir, I just got a report about someone fitting Salisbury's description checking into a motel in south Idaho about two months ago," Garcia said, watching as Hotch placed his pen back down on his desk.

"Why did the report take so long to get through?" Hotch asked a touch of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Well Sir, I'm not sure. Maybe they didn't recognise him as fitting the description until now," Garcia guessed. It wasn't like she could honestly tell why the local police hadn't reported it sooner.

"Hmm, do you have an exact location?"

"Uh, no Sir, I'm still working on that. It's a bit hard when there's been two months time between the report and me seeing it," she told him hesitantly.

"Okay Garcia, do your best and let me know if you find anything else," Hotch told her, a rare quirk of the lips gracing his features.

"Of course Sir," Garcia said standing and making her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave Hotch stopped her.

"Oh and Garcia, I don't think we should let the others in just yet. We should wait til we find something more solid," Hotch suggested with a sigh.

"You're the boss," Garcia chirped, hoping that this was the break they'd been looking for, for two years.

* * *

_AN: Okay folks, here is chapter two. Took a little longer then I expected but I'm happy with it so that's all that matters. This chapter again is done to a Novel & Short Story Prompt. Check out the forum, is got some awesome prompts to use! _

_Anyway, please read and review. CT. :)_


	3. Sightings and Disappearances

_AN: Okay, so me being the ditz I am thought I'd posted this a week ago! Imagine my surprise finding it still on my laptop. Anyway, forgive me for the delay but I was writing the next few chapters as well. I know this chapter may seem like a filler chapter and in some ways it is, but it's still kind of important to the overall enjoy, read and review. CT. :)_

* * *

**The Things They Left Behind**

_Chapter Three_

_Sightings and Disappearances_

* * *

_2 Years Ago,_

_Washington D.C._

_Emily Morgan leant against the kitchen counter, her eyes closed as she got a rare moment of peace. It was mid afternoon and she had just put Toby down for his nap and Alexandra was at her playgroup until 2:30, leaving her with 45 minutes of relaxation time. _

_Opening her eyes she walked into the lounge room, sitting down on their sofa, relaxing into the cushions. It seemed like years since she'd been able to relax properly and she wasn't about to let this chance go to waste. Picking up the remote she turned on the TV, turning the volume down just low enough that it wouldn't wake Toby but high enough for her to hear before flicking thru the channels for her favorite soap. _

_Fifteen minutes later, Emily awoke to the sound of her doorbell ringing. Quickly getting up, as she didn't want the noise to wake her sleeping son, she made her way to the front door. Unlocking the door she slowly pulled it open, looking around the porch in confusion when she didn't see anybody. She was about to turn back into the house when her eye caught the big yellow envelope resting against the porch railing. _

_Cautiously she approached the envelope, scanning the surrounding houses and street for any sign of anybody. Bending down to pick it up, she felt a shiver run down her spine, feeling like she was being watched. Taking hold of the envelope she stood back up, hastily returning inside. Closing and locking the door behind her she took the envelope into the kitchen, dropping it on the marble topped bench. _

_She stood looking at the package for what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes, contemplating whether she should open it or not. Staring at it was doing her head in, she wasn't going to know what was in it unless she looked and she didn't even know if it was bad. However she had a strange, sickening feeling that once she opened that envelope her life was going to change forever. _

_Emily gingerly picked up the envelope, testing its weight in her hands. Her fingers glided towards the seal, nervously ripping the edge open. Once the envelope was completely open she tipped it upside down, spilling the contents onto the kitchen counter. Several Polaroid photo's scattered over the counter as well as a white piece of computer paper. _

_Emily looked over the photo's, her stomach twisting itself into knots. She wanted to pretend she was dreaming that this was all a horrible nightmare. Unfolding the note another picture dropped onto the pile, this one making the bile rise in the back of her throat. Finally turning her attention to the note she read thru it twice, making her rush to the bathroom to throw up the contents of her stomach. _

* * *

_Kev Hooper Park, Boise_

Emily watched closely, with Hannah in her lap as Leah and Jordan ran around playing tag with several other kids. Emily wasn't sure how exactly her children knew them or if they had just met in the park, either way she was glad that they were enjoying themselves. She couldn't help but feel guilty for Leah, her poor little girl still remembered a time when her name had been Alexandra and now she felt horrible for confusing her little girl. She remembered last night, when she was tucking Leah in and how the little girl had asked her innocently if her headstone would say Alexandra or Leah.

_Walking into Leah's room Emily was taken aback but her eldest daughters abrupt question. _

"_Mama, what will they put on my headstone?" She'd asked innocently, looking up from her spot against the headboard. _

"_Why darling?" Emily asked stunned. She sat down on the edge of Leah's bed, her hand lightly stroking her leg. _

"_Well because I don't want people to get confused. They might accidently put Alexandra Morgan instead of Leah Shaw and all my friends call me Leah," Leah told her earnestly a confused expression gracing her features. _

"_Don't worry baby, I'm sure they won't get confused," Emily sighed, trying to reassure her intelligent six year old. _

"_But then what if Aunty JJ and Aunty Penny and Uncle Spencer and Uncle Dave and Uncle Hotch want to visit me too?" She asked genuinely concerned that her 'Aunties' and 'Uncles' wouldn't be able to visit her grave. _

"_Honey, I'm sure they won't get confused just because you're not called Alexandra anymore," Emily tried to placate her. Leah pouted petulantly at her mother, crossing her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Then how come they haven't visited us since Hannah was born?" She asked testily. _

"_Because they are busy catching the bad guys, remember?" Emily sighed, hoping to end the conversation. "Now it's bedtime missy. Goodnight sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. Love you, sweet dreams, see you in the morning," Emily said, as her daughter repeated the little goodnight ritual. _

Emily was pulled from the memory as Leah and Jordan raced up to her, both begging for ice-cream. Smiling Emily stood up, placing Hannah back into her stroller and ordering Leah and Jordan to hold each others hands. Both children groaned, mumbling something about cooties before reluctantly holding each others hands at seeing their mother's raised brow.

Emily bought them both their ice-creams and decided to take them to the fountain in the town center to eat them. She walked along the main street, past the barber's shop, fire house, doctor's surgery and police station, all the while not noticing the man watching them from the other side of the road. She also didn't notice the two SUV's drive down the street and stop at the police station to let certain FBI Agents into the police station.

* * *

_Annerley__ Airport, Boise_

As the jet touched down on the tarmac of Annerley Airport in the northern area of Boise, SSAIC Aaron Hotchner couldn't help but think of the information Garcia had given him before they left. He was starting to see a pattern between these murders and those of Chad Salisbury almost three years ago. It didn't quell his fears that the most recent activity for Salisbury had in fact been in south Idaho nor the fact that the murders seemed to be similar except for the fact of the children being murdered. Stepping off the jet, JJ and Reid in toe, Hotch decided to keep his thoughts about the murders to himself, at least until he knew it was the right time.

Seeing a group of, what he assumed were three detectives, waiting by black SUV's just a little distance from the jet Hotch directed the team towards them. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his team took in the three men. One was tall, probably six foot and sturdy; he had light brown hair and blue eyes. Next to him stood an older looking man with graying hair and a slight pouch of a stomach, his eyes were dark brown and had the look of someone who'd been through a lot in his lifetime. Then there was the woman, she looked to be in her late thirties, tall with a pale complexion and dark green eyes. She was slender but athletic and easily as tall as the first man.

Each person nodded their head in greeting but it was the woman that stuck out her hand to shake first.

"I'm Detective Sasha Cohen and this is my partner Detective Rick Gordon," Detective Cohen said, gesturing to the tall, blue eyed man to her right.

"It's good to have you here," the detective said politely, shaking each team member's hand.

The man in the middle however had a stern look about him and Hotch could tell just from his posture and stance that he was probably the chief of police here. Extending his hand to the man Hotch wasn't surprised when his grip was strong and gruff.

"I'm Chief Donald Reagan. Thank you for coming all this way," he said gruffly with a slight nod of the head. "I suppose y'all want to set up then?" He asked, even though it was more a statement.

Hotch nodded and the team spilt up, heading to the two cars. Hotch, Reid, JJ and Deaton took the first SUV with Chief Reagan, while the others all piled into the second SUV with the two detectives. It took them only twenty minutes to get to the inner city area and as they drove Reid watched out the window, observing the passers-by.

Reid had to do a double take when he saw a woman who looked just like Emily, the same long dark hair and figure. She had two little brunette children in front of her, both eating ice-cream while she pushed a stroller behind them. Reid shook his head, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him and quickly turned in his seat, trying to catch another glimpse of them. However, when he looked back they'd disappeared, just like before and left Reid wondering if he'd seen anything at all.


	4. Connecting Dots

__

_AN: Well long time since I've updated this one and I am so sorry about that. RL pressures took control and then Christmas and a whole barrage of other things happened in that time too. I did however use some of that time to work out the kinks in the story and to write up rough drafts of almost every chapter of this story which I'm sure you're grateful for. This chapter is a tad short but I wanted to get it out there. So now on with the story and I'll explain more at the end. Enjoy._

* * *

**The Things They Left Behind**

_Chapter Four_

_Connecting Dots_

_

* * *

_

**_Prompt: Lawrence Block – Spider, Spin Me A Web_**_

* * *

_

_Boise Central Police Station_

Chief Reagan led the team into the main conference room, where three large whiteboards were set up, with photographs of all the victims tacked to them. There was one long table in the centre of the room and multiple chairs and computers around the place. Papers, files and photo's covered the table top and Hotch knew that the police department was quickly becoming desperate to catch their killer.

"This is everything we've got on the victims," Detective Gordon said, gesturing to a pile of files near the whiteboards. He looked at the victims photo's, lingering on the children's faces the longest.

"Alright," Hotch began, "I want Deaton and Rossi to head to the morgue and take a look at the bodies. It may help us determine just how long he spends with each victim personally. Franke and Reid I want you to go over the victimology and start on a geographic profile. JJ and I will talk to the family of the latest victims," Hotch said doling out orders.

"Gordon, go with Agents Rossi and Deaton," Reagan commanded before turning to Hotch, "I'd like Detective Cohen to accompany you to the victims family, alright?" He asked and received a gruff nod in approval.

Turning to leave the Chief called out to Hotch again, "Agent Hotchner could I have a word first please?"

"Of course," Hotch replied, following the chief into his office.

"Was there something particular you wanted to talk about Chief Reagan?"

"Yes, something was left in the latest victims' house. It was a picture of a woman, dark haired and white just like the female victims but she isn't any of the already murdered women. She's tied up, in chains in what appears to be a basement. I think the killer's abducted someone else in conjunction with this latest murder," Reagan explained handing over the photograph.

Hotch took it, and carefully looked the picture over. His blood ran cold as he recognized the brunette woman in the centre of the photograph. He remembered seeing the pictures as they laid splayed across the conference room table and how the team had reacted to them. He had thought all the pictures of that event had been destroyed but here he was holding one nearly three years later.

"You said this was left at the latest scene?" he asked trying not to let the emotion he so obviously felt seep through into his voice.

"Yes. She fits with the other victims but I haven't found a match on her yet," he said crestfallen.

"You won't," Hotch said, "She's been a missing person for two years. This photo is from a case my team and I worked on almost three years ago," he said solemnly.

He watched as the Chief looked over him carefully with a detailed eye.

"She wasn't just any other victim was she? She was apart of your team?" He questioned hands resting atop his desk.

Hotch didn't say anything to this, letting the silence answer the other mans question. He was trying to figure out what all this could mean; Chad Salisbury turning up in the same area where they're investigating murders of bi-racial families and then a photo of when Emily was being tortured and held captive, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"I will need to speak with my team about this detective but at the moment we are going to concentrate on the case at hand. I'd also appreciate it if that picture didn't fall into the hands of anyone on my team," Hotch spoke clearly and evenly dropping the photograph back onto the Chief's table.

"Of course Agent Hotchner."

"Thank you for letting me in on the photograph. You can trust my team and I will do everything in our power to stop the killer before he can kill any more families," Hotch stated as the two men exited the office.

"I do, Agent Hotchner," Chief Reagan replied as they exited his office.

* * *

Reid watched as the rest of his team, minus JJ, walked out of the conference room. He waited until he saw Hotch close the chief's door behind him before turning to JJ. He needed to speak with someone and he definitely wasn't going to talk to Franke or Deaton about his suspicions.

"JJ," he called, gesturing her over to a vacant hallway of the police station.

"What is it Reid?" JJ asked curiously, glancing over her shoulder at the police chief's door.

"I need to talk to you and you can't freak out about what I'm about to say okay?" Reid told her cryptically. JJ nodded her head in assent and waited for the young genius to start talking. "I think I saw Emily," he whispered quickly, the words spilling from his mouth before he could think of a better way to broach the subject.

"What? Spence this isn't funny," JJ scolded him in shock. She couldn't believe Spencer was bringing something like this up now, it had escaped no ones notice that the crimes were eerie similar to what had happened to Emily and Derek. Still though, she desperately wanted to ask him about what he'd seen, hoping in some part of her being that he was being truthful and his sighting was just a side effect of the case.

"I'm serious JJ; it was on our way here, when we were passing the park. I was looking out the window and there was a…woman, who looked like Emily. She had two little kids with here; they would have been the same age as Alexandra and Toby, JJ. Her hair would have been a bit longer and I only caught a glimpse of her but I'm sure it was her JJ. I just don't know because she was pushing a stroller as well and I didn't think Emily was pregnant when they disappeared," Spencer spluttered out, stumbling over his words as he spoke. He wasn't sure of himself and JJ could tell he had some doubts about what he'd seen but she knew he wouldn't have brought it up if he hadn't honestly thought it was Emily. JJ was silent as she processed everything that Spencer had just said, it was a lot to take in and she knew her silence was a worrying sign to Spencer so she spoke before he said anything else.

"Spence, I believe you. I believe you thought you saw someone that looked like Emily but…let's be realistic. It's been two years, there is no way we could have just randomly stumbled upon them, there's no way we could have just accidently crossed their paths after this long Spence," JJ told him gently, not completely discrediting what he'd said but trying to make him see sense.

"JJ, I know this may be hard to hear but I'm sure of what I saw okay? I don't expect you to completely believe me but I just needed to tell someone," Spencer told her as they both glanced at the police chief's door as it opened.

"Alright I better go. Just, don't say anything to Hotch or Rossi alright?" JJ said as she walked off to meet Hotch. Spencer nodded his head in agreement and went towards the conference where Jasmine was already working on the geographic profile. He knew without a doubt that this case was going to be a long.

_

* * *

_

_AN: OKay so now for an explanation. Now I know I said that I had a rough draft for almost every chapter but that does not mean my updates will be uber, super fast. I'll try the best that I can but could you please bare with me on this. I have several other fics that I'm working on at the moment and I'll try to write evenly for them but that may not always be the case. I would also like my readers to know that I'm currently starting my last year of High School and have a leadership roll within the school, this means that a lot, if not all, my focus will be on school at certain points throughout the year. I do promise though that this will be finished by August, at the latest because September is when I take my QCS exam, which I believe is the equivalent to the SATs in the US and the GCSEs to those of you in England. I want all my fics finished by then so I can study and make preparations and whatnot._

_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what will be going on this year and hope that you'll all be a tad bit forgiving if my updating from this point forth is a bit sketchy. I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter so please review. :)_

_CT._


End file.
